


Sweet like chocolate

by KittiDot



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot
Summary: Kitty (our MC) and Bobby have won a date with a chocolate fountain in the hideaway.But - they're under strict instructions that there's a time limit and it's only a 'date'.Instructions it seems they're likely to ignore.Dedicated to the most amazing Thot Army that ever went to battle.





	Sweet like chocolate

Kitty checked her reflection in the mirror. She didn’t absolutely recognise the face that looked back at her. She could see her features were all the same. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown, her nose still had that slight kink in it and that one freckle on her cheek was still there. But things were different. There was a softness to her eyes, a smile that played around her lips. She looked calm, happy. 

Bobby appeared before she could worry about the fact that she hadn’t actually applied any of her make-up. Walking up behind her he slid his arms around her waist, giving her a gentle squeeze, and kissed the back of her neck. 

“You look stunning” he whispered. 

Kitty looked at his reflection in the mirror. Saw the same softness in his hazel eyes that had found a home in hers, noticed that slight blush in his cheeks, which she had come to realise was often a sign that he was feeling affectionate. He was still getting used to the sense of absolute closeness they shared. The fact that someone could be such a good friend, but also want to constantly explore every part of your body. Kitty respected the space he’d needed to grow, to feel confident and assured that he was her first and only choice. 

And here they were. 

She smiled as she caught his eye in the mirror. 

“You’re sweet, but I don’t have any make-up on and I’m fairly sure I look like a potato”. 

Bobby leaned back down to trail tiny gentle kisses along the back of her shoulders and neck, muttering quietly as he did this.

“Never” kiss “looked” kiss “more” kiss “beautiful”.

As relaxed as she was in their relationship, the butterflies still arrived any time his mouth was touching her. They fluttered in her stomach and spread throughout her body and she turned around to face him, pressing herself into him and cupping his face with her hand as she spoke. 

“Mmm ok Bobby. I’m going to believe you because I don’t want to waste any more time not being with you in the hideaway”. 

She kissed his mouth softly, but pressed her body harder into him.

“Mmmm hmmm” was all Bobby could manage. 

Kitty took his hand and lead the way, wanting nothing more than to feel the comforting aloneness the hideaway provided. She had grown very good at ignoring the millions of eyes watching through the camera lense. 

As she pushed the door open, waiting to see what their challenge prize was, she gasped to see a giant chocolate fountain set up in the room. She bit her lip, remembering the cake decorating challenge, and just how desperately she’d wanted to pour that chocolate icing over his body and slowly lick it off. The cake challenge seemed so long ago now. She’d been so smitten with him at that point, but so unsure of where his head was at. The reassurance she now had felt so different. Her heart felt whole Everything they’d been through, the separation of Casa Amor, the friend zone coupling with Henrik, the late night heart to heart in the fort, had brought them to the point they were at now. 

Bobby followed her through the door and closed it quietly behind him. She thought he couldn’t have seen the fountain yet because he hadn’t….

“Yes Lass! Chocolate fountain! These are amazing! I once fit 15 chocolate dipped marshmallows in my mouth for a dare at a wedding that had one of these! Let's try it!”

Yep, there he was, her excited boy. Before she could respond he was at the fountain, marshmallow in hand, ready to dip. 

Kitty smiled to herself. Life was never going to be dull from this point on. She knew and loved that fact. 

“Ok Bobby, let’s do this”.

She walked over to him and went to take a marshmallow, but before she could, Bobby scooped one of his arms around her waist and span her around to face him. The other hand still held the chocolate covered marshmallow, and before she could protest he lightly bumped it onto the tip of her nose. 

“Oh?” She asked him, eyebrow raised in mock surprise. 

Bobby’s response was to slowly run the tip of his tongue over the chocolate. 

“Mmmm. Chocolate boop”.

He raised the marshmallow up to his mouth and slowly licked it, his tongue moving in one slow motion which reminded her of another skill her boy most definitely had. His mouth then found hers, chocolate covered tongue moving into her mouth. The smell and taste of the chocolate, along with the feel of his tongue on her own was delicious and she wasn’t sure how her legs were still supporting her. He broke away for a second, put the marshmallow in his mouth between his teeth and just looked into her eyes, his mouth smiling around the marshmallow. 

Kitty didn’t need an invitation and stretched up to reach the marshmallow, biting into it, lips grazing his as she did. 

They both paused for a moment, chewing their respective marshmallow half. Not moving their bodies, only staring into each others eyes, mentally weighing up what the next move should be.

Kitty knew what she wanted her next move to be. Covering every each of his beautiful soft skin in chocolate and licking it off slowly. Lingering in the places she knew he loved the most. 

The producers had warned them that they didn’t have long in the hideaway. It was for a ‘date’ they had been pointedly told, not an overnight stay. But honestly, if things got a bit hot what were they going to do? Come in and evict their horny asses? Kitty thought not.

Marshmallow eaten they considered each other for a second more, expectation crackling between them, thoughts of consuming anything that wasn’t eaten off of the other’s body far from their minds. Naive producers.

Kitty began undoing the buttons on Bobby’s shirt and she slid her hands slowly up his torso to his shoulders, pushing the shirt off and onto the floor. Bobby ran his hands up her back, pausing at the top of the zip on the back of her dress to lean over and whisper.

“This is a beautiful white dress and there’s a lot of chocolate in this room right now. It would be a shame if the two collided.”

Kitty knew she was wearing nothing under the dress, a little surprise for Bobby later, she’d thought as she got dressed. She reached up and ran her nails lightly up the back of his neck as she whispered her response in his ear.

“You’re so thoughtful babe. Would you help me out of it?”

Bobby didn’t need to be asked twice, and smoothly ran the zipper down and gently slid the straps off her shoulders. The dress fell to the floor and Bobby stepped back and moaned slightly. His voice was husky when he spoke in a low voice.

“I swear I’m never going to get used to the sight of ...you”. 

Kitty’s stomach flipped at the sound of the wanting in his voice and she stepped forward, closing the gap again and pressed herself into him. She kissed him, while her hands worked on undoing his trousers, wanting him to be as bare as she was in that moment. 

She’d established long ago that Bobby travelled commando, unless he happened to be performing a dance wearing nothing other than an apron, and it was no surprise to feel him hard and pressed against her when his trousers fell to the floor. 

Their kiss deepened as their hands explored each other. Kitty’s hands found themselves drawn to Bobby’s ass, which seemed to be one of their favourite places to be, and she pulled him against her harder. Wanting to feel him against her. Inside her. But that would have to wait. There was fun with chocolate to be had.

Bobby often followed her lead when they were together, and that was something she was comfortable with. She broke away and took his hand, leading him towards the bed, thinking about what she wanted to do with him. 

But as they reached the bed Bobby reached down and scooped her up into his arms before placing her back down on the bed.

“You wait there...I have supplies to fetch”

He walked back over to the fountain and Kitty couldn’t help but bite her lip as she watched his body move. His body was perfection in her eyes. She couldn’t understand how he didn’t realise that, but had vowed to show him just what effect it had on her at every opportunity.

There were small glass bowls beside the fountain, and Bobby scooped one into the chocolate. He picked a large plump strawberry up and put it in his mouth, making his way quickly back to the bed.

Kitty was laid on her side, head resting on her hand. With no words, Bobby placed his hand on her shoulder and pushes her backward, lying next to her, propped up on one elbow, he placed the small bowl on her stomach. The glass felt cool against her hot skin and sent cool tingles down her body, colliding with the warm rush that was constantly riding up her body in waves. 

Bobby took the strawberry out of his mouth and leaned over and kissed her cheek, her jaw and then down her neck before lightly teasing her breasts with the tip of his tongue. While his tongue was busy travelling around her body, Bobby dipped the strawberry into the bowl of chocolate and slowly drew a line from the centre of her chest, down her abdomen and stomach. Dipping it back in the bowl, he traced two circles on her breasts slowly. Kitty squirmed slightly, overwhelmed by the sensations of Bobby’s mouth still exploring her, the smooth chocolate and the cool strawberry. Bobby removed the bowl from her stomach and put it to one side.

“Tsk, what a mess. Let me help you with that”

Kitty felt her body tense in anticipation as he moved down the bed slightly and climbed on top of her. Reaching his head down he licked the trail of chocolate up her stomach, and torso, his tongue flat and moving slowly, in no hurry to finish its journey. 

Kitty sighed, thinking again about just how good he was his his tongue...his hands...just...all of him. 

His tongue continued it’s trail around her breasts, and she could feel every part of her body respond to the feel of his tongue teasing, licking and then flicking her in a way he’d quickly found turned her wild. With his mouth still busy, his hand found the discarded strawberry, reached over and dipped it in the bowl of chocolate again, then reached behind him and then pressed it *there*. 

Kitty bucked her hips at the sensation, and Bobby made a little ‘uhh humm’ noise, his mouth still busy ensuring every last remnant of chocolate had been removed from her breasts. He sat back up and inspected his work. 

“Much better. Although I think I missed a spot”

There was that slight blush and cheeky grin again. 

Before Kitty could even respond he had moved down her body and was kissing her inner thighs. His mouth worked up, his tongue once again trailing a slow line until it reached the chocolate he'd placed there moments earlier. He used the flat of his tongue to make a quick but firm lap at the chocolate. And Kitty was gone. 

“Hmm, here it is” he murmured into her, the vibrations making her squirm with pleasure again. He began alternating between slow licks and then quick flicks of his tongue and Kitty placed her hands on top of his head, holding on to it as she could feel the waves of pleasure starting to take over.

Almost out of time. 

Kitty’s conscious mind reminded her that they really were going to have to leave soon and she knew what she needed.

Kitty guided Bobby’s head back up to hers and she kissed him, tasting a combination of chocolate and her own wetness on his mouth. 

“Hmm Bobby, I’m feeling a bit hungry too”. 

And with one small movement, she was on top of him. She could feel how hard he was underneath her and she wanted to feel him inside her. But there was a little teasing to be done first. Reaching over to the bowl of chocolate she held it over Bobby’s torso and began pouring it, slowly at first, but then tipping the bowl up, sending the chocolate cascading over his torso and stomach. 

“Oops”.

Bobby was staring down at his chest, his eyes and mouth wide with surprise and barely contained glee. Kitty discarded the bowl and then rolled her torso down onto him and then back up again, their bodies sliding together, coated in the smooth chocolate. 

“It’s like the slime challenge” Bobby explained, his voice catching in the back of his throat with...happiness? Lust? Both.

“With tongues” was Kitty’s response, as she bent down and made a winding path down his torso, left to right, traveling to his stomach as she moved backwards. The licks turned to gentle bites as she worked her way to his thighs. Reaching up she grazed her palm on his chest, picking up some of the chocolate that was still there and then took him in her hand. He was so hard and she wanted to feel how much he wanted her, wanted him moving inside her. As she moved her grip up and down his shaft, Bobby moaned at the feel of her hand and the chocolate, moving, sliding. And then for the first time she took him into her mouth. 

It was Bobby’s turn to grab at the bed with his hands as her mouth moved up and down, her tongue circling his full length, then flicking quickly at the tip, before returning to slower circles again.

“Kitty. This is...uhhhh”

Kitty quickened the movement of her mouth, enjoying the effect she was having on him and Bobby took hold of the hand she had placed above her head. As she felt him tense, and the squeeze on her hand tighten she slowed the pace, before building it up again, and then slowing down each time she knew he was close. She licked his full length one last time before taking a condom from beside the bed and rolling it down his length, then moving herself to be propped above him.

Bobby seemed beyond words and so she leaned down, pressing herself against him again and lightly bit his shoulder, before whispering in his ear. “I need you inside me” 

His hips bucked towards her, reminding her of how much he wanted her, and she sat up, moved her hips, sitting back down and feeling him fully inside her. 

“Bobby” was all she could say as she began rolling her hips, moving around him. They moved together, feeling the build up of all the licking, the teasing, quickly taking over their bodies. Bobby had his hands on her hips, watching her as she moved, and Kitty loved the feeling of looking down at him and seeing that build up of bliss taking over his face. Bobby moved one hand to touch her, no strawberry used to tease this time. As skilled with his hands as ever, she could feel her climax building and as Bobby called her name, his hips bucking himself into her as deeply as he could go she cried out and gave into her own waves of pure pleasure.  
Kitty collapsed back onto his chest, both panting, and then rolled to the side. 

They looked at each other, still half covered in chocolate, and then the state of the bed around them and burst into laughter. 

“Bobby, babe. We *might* be in trouble with the crew”.

Bobby sat up slightly and kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose, before lovingly stroking her stomach.

“Worth every second of scolding we’re going to get. What’s the worst they can do? Kick us off? I honestly wouldn’t care as long as I’m walking away with you”.

Kitty kissed his chest. “I love you so much Bobby. My heart has never felt so complete. I swear”

“I love you too. Hey Lass, remember the cake decorating contest?”

She smiled. “Uh huh”.

“I remember how badly I wanted to pour that chocolate over you. But then you ate that whole cake. And….”

“And…?”

He blushed. “Well that was when I realised how much I was falling for you”. 

Kitty burst out laughing. “What, when I was stuffing myself with a whole cake? Oh Bobby, do I need to worry about some kind of new fetish, other than the toes of course?”.

“No!”

He pursed his mouth slightly and looked to the side, trying to find the right words.

“I mean, that was the moment when I realised that perhaps I could have everything I’d dreamed of. A girl who was my friend, made me laugh but also made my heart feel like it was going to explode out of my chest with happiness. And that maybe she liked me back”

Kitty reached up and stroked his face, her thumb tracing his cheekbone. 

“Babe, you have everything. And you are everything”.

She looked around them again.

“But right now we need to clean this chocolate off, it’s getting really sticky and I’m worried that the crew are going to find us glued to these sheets”. 

Bobby sat up and beamed down at her. 

“Fine, but I get to make sure you have no trace left on you”.

Kitty sat up.

“Same”.

And with that they jumped out of bed and ran into the shower, the hum of the still running chocolate fountain left behind them.


End file.
